tswcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor Lucifer "Lucius" Sage
Doctor Lucifer "Lucius" Sage is a canon character in the TSWCAtS roleplays and books, made by Proxy. Lucifer Sage was born in Ofeilia and is the eldest sibling of three siblings, with a brother named Daymien and a sister named Angel. He is somewhat close to Angel, but Daymien has a rather extreme vendetta against him and constantly picked on him when they were children. He moved to TSWCAtS/Eltalor and became a doctor at age 16. History Early Life There seemed to be evil circling Lucifer's very existence, as his parents put it. He was born early and small, with a strange disease that the nurse told his parents was incurable and that the newborn would certainly die overnight. But the next morning, the infant was still alive, and completely healthy; the so-called deadly disease had miraculously vanished. In Ofeilia, people being born with magical abilities were not often seen and seen as taboo by the civilians, especially with strange magical miracles such as this, and his parents were shocked. Something had to be wrong with their child, they thought. Their child was magical, he had to be. Society didn't accept such things, however, so the parents feared their reputation; they had given birth to an abnormal child, and that would be seen as a crime. The father wanted to abandon him or let him starve to death, frightened of the child and claiming that he was sent to them from the devil himself. The mother, however, loved her newborn child as a good mother should, and refused to let go of the infant. Their argument on whether or not to keep the infant lasted for three whole days, until the father decided he was going to let the mother keep the child - on the condition that he abandoned his wife and son, not wanting to have anything to do with such an evil surrounding his son's birth. Before he stormed out the door, however, the mother yelled her pleading words to him. "But we haven't even named him! Please, I wanted to give him a special name that we could come up with together! I've always waited for that moment to come! Please!" "You think I'm going to have anything else to do with that demon child?! You want me to name him?! Well, fine, name him after his real father!" the husband shouted into his wife's desperate face. "LUCIFER!" And then he slammed the door and took his leave. Maybe in her heart of hearts the mother really did agree with her husband that her child's miracle was extraordinarily strange to the point of being demonic, maybe she still loved her husband and still wanted to follow his wishes, or maybe she just couldn't think up any other names, because she decided to name her infant son "Lucifer." Just a few months after Lucifer was born and his father left, his mother was remarried. She always said that she loved her new husband, and indeed, she fortunately did grow to ''actually ''love him, but in reality they had married mostly for convenience, since she doubted that she could raise Lucifer on her own. She had two more children with her new husband - a boy named Daymien, and a girl named Angel. Sorcery When Lucifer was young, indeed, he got picked on for his name, and often told people his name was "Lucius" instead. Whenever he asked his mother why in the world she had to name him such a thing, she replied saying that she simply liked the actual meaning of the name - "light" - and hadn't been aware that it was Satan's other name when she named him. Lucifer (correctly) never believed this, knowing how intelligent his mother was, and was always curious as to why she had really chosen such a name, even though she never told him when he asked. His mother also refused to say what his real father was like, which also piqued his curiosity. It became plain that he was born with a very strange gift for magic, healing magic in particular. Even when he was young, when his younger sister Angel - who was always somewhat sickly and had to stay home from school for entire weeks at times - was ill, Lucifer would ease her pain and lessen her fevers with a simple enchantment that even he couldn't explain how it was performed. Not wanting anyone outside of their household to find out about Lucifer's talent, his mother often warned him not to use his powers in public and to not tell ''anyone ''about them. But sometimes he just couldn't resist. Sometimes during walks around his shabby neighborhood he would notice injured or ill homeless strangers. They weren't even beggars - they were too ashamed to ask for help - they were just unfortunate people who had lost their homes. Ofeilia was an expensive place to live in at times, and these people couldn't afford to see any sort of doctor. Lucifer couldn't bear to just watch other people suffer when it was within his ability to help them, regardless of his mother's strict warnings, so he would sometimes walk up to the strangers and offer his help. Rarely would they decline - there was just a glimmer of kindness and sincerity in the boy's shining black eyes. Even if it wasn't accepted in society, this boy was helping them, voodoo witchcraft or not. As a result, word of Lucifer's talent got around. It remained secret until he was about 15 years old, but then the homeless people he healed must have spread rumors. The fact that he naturally possessed the ability to use such sorcery combined with his name definitely didn't sit right with the civilians. Their family's reputation was completely damaged. They were completely ostracized wherever they went. Lucifer's mother at first scolded Lucifer, knowing that he must've told someone, so, panicking, Lucifer blamed it on Daymien. After all, it was definitely something the troublemaker would do. Thankfully, the mother believed this despite Daymien's fruitless denial. Enough was enough, though. No matter what they tried, they were snubbed by the civilians of Ofeilia. So they decided they needed to move out of the country. They made a long, difficult journey to The Small, Wet Country Across the Sea by boat. His mother, Angel, and even Lucifer himself became sick with fever during the trip, and had it not been for Lucifer's remarkable ability, they would have died. Lucifer put most of his effort into making sure his mother and sister survived rather than treating himself, though, and made it clear that he would sacrifice his own life just to ease their suffering. It was lucky that he had been able to survive with them. This experience caused Lucifer's mother to resent her eldest son's talent much less, and saw him more as a compassionate hero than a demon ever since. In Eltalor At first, Lucifer and his family lived in a rather isolated spot of Eltalor, hardly within a city, but among the hills outside of the main villages. In that isolated area, they had no idea that wizardry and magic was a normal thing in TSWCAtS, since many of the poor people living there were immigrants as well. They enrolled in a nearby school, and Lucifer mainly studied medicine and healing, hoping to be a doctor when he was older. Indeed, he became a voluntary physician in his little town, accepting little to no payment when he treated the poor. After awhile he decided to travel from village to village to treat the poorer people there and use his talents as much as he could to help others. The main villages in Eltalor were at first very strange for Lucifer - it was already rather intimidating having to move from place to place in a country he didn't know very well, but he was suddenly bombarded with the entirety of the concept of magic and expected to know all about it. In the main villages, sorcery was both an art and a normal part of day to day life, in contrast to how it was considered taboo in Ofeilia. Lucifer had always been fascinated by magic and practiced his talent for sorcery in private very often, but it was when he got to the main villages of Eltalor that it became plain that there was so much he hadn't yet learned or even contemplated before. Even though his form of healing magic was a very peculiar and unique talent that nobody else seemed to possess, even immensely strange and advanced for those in TSWCAtS, he felt incredibly overwhelmed once he discovered just how much he hadn't learned. However, his confusion quickly turned into fascination and curiosity - he decided that he wanted to catch up and study the art of sorcery further, and reach his talent's full potential. Lucifer bought several spellbooks and theory books on magic, and started reading straightaway, putting aside time each day to read about and practice spells for at least two hours. Magic seemed to fascinate him more than anything else in the world - the art of bending science and physics to suit one's needs, grasping the power of the world into their thrall - and he seemed nearly fanatical about such an amazing concept. He quickly caught up as a result. He also improved upon his gift for healing magic, although it seemed that there wasn't anything to study on that. It became apparent that his talent was entirely unique. Personality and Traits As what would be expected for a doctor, Lucifer is kind and very empathetic. He cares deeply for his fellow human beings and is a pacifist, but he can fend for himself in combat ruthlessly if he absolutely needs to. He is very intelligent and incredibly passionate about magic, though he has showed a few times that deep down he is still rather bitter about how he was snubbed throughout his childhood. He has also always been a bookworm and a bit of a nerd. Like Ether Astrum, he is ambitious and nearly fanatical, but he tends to be more contained and stable. Lucifer has a tendency to even sympathize with criminals and wrongdoers if they're ill or injured, even going so far as to agree to nurse members of Wrath back to health when he knows they're suffering. He managed to - more or less - befriend Ether Astrum despite their opposing views, and has gathered that something probably happened to Ether that made him the way he is. He pities Ether and hopes to help his mental state, though he does realize how unlikely this is. He finds his hypochondria both amusing and annoying.Category:Characters Category:Proxy's Characters